Change the Devil's Mind
by PipPipFairyO
Summary: Charley's cousin Regina moves to Vegas, and meets the new, delicious, devilishly charming neighbor. Then her entire life changes. Jerry/OC, possibly a little Peter/OC. AND a little Ed/OC. Just a little! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Tip My Hat To The Sun In The West

**Change the Devil's Mind; Hot Roller**

**I don't own anything Fright Night! Just my own characters! I hope you guys enjoy my first Fright Night fanfic. Here's Change the Devil's Mind, chapter one, Hot Roller.**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Charley will be so excited!" Jane Brewster gushed into the phone, before pausing to listen to the other end. "Don't worry, sweetie. My lips are <em>sealed<em>." Although the person on the line couldn't see, Jane had made a ziplock motion on her lips. "Okay, sweetie. See you soon." Jane said before hanging up the call.

Just as she had hung up the phone, Charley Brewster had descended the stairs, a rather excited looking grin on his face.

"Today's the day, Mom!" He said, smiling as he shrugged on his back pack.

Jane paused for a moment, thinking that he had overheard her on the phone and the big day he was referring to was the surprise. Just to be sure, she played along.

"And…what day is that?" She asked, sounding as if she had no idea what was going on, and raising her eyebrows slightly.

Charley stopped and puffed his chest out, smiling at his mother.

"The day I get that piece of shi—…crap bike to work." Charley said sheepishly as he noticed the look his mother was giving him when he almost cursed.

Jane smiled in relief, both at the fact that Charley hadn't cursed, and hadn't actually overheard who she was on the phone with.

"Yeah, okay honey. You let me know how that works out for you, all right?" Jane said mockingly. Charley had been trying to get that thing to run for forever. And he never was able to. Then she thought about the special phone call she'd just gotten from a very special person that Charley adored, and she smiled. This did not go unnoticed by her son who raised a brow at her before chuckling and kissing her on the cheek.

"You gotta believe in me, Mom. I can do this! I can fix this bike! And stop acting so weird. Love you." He said as he quickly rushed out of the house to work on his bike before school. Charley was definitely going to have a nice surprise when he got to school. In fact, Jane couldn't wait. Maybe this special visit would knock some sense into her son, and he would reconnect with his friend Ed again, and stop being such a jerk.

/

"Please don't tell him, Auntie Jane. I want it to be a surprise!" A rather petite girl held the receiver of her cellphone to her ear, listening on the other end to her aunt, Jane Brewster. "Okay, good. But I'd better get going so I make it on time!" Again, the girl paused a moment before snapping her phone shut, ending the call. She tucked the phone into the pocket of a pair of faded light blue skinny's that hugged her hourglass bottom nicely, showing off her lower curvature. The jeans were tucked into a pair of dark green, suede, 5'' heels that laced up front and zipped in the back. The shoes matched her shirt, which was also dark green and long sleeved. The design of the shirt was different, seeming torn and almost 'wrapped' around her, like a mummy. However, it did show off the rest of her curves. It was the whole ensemble, though, that contrasted terrifically with her light skin, dark mass of hair, and bright golden, green-brown eyes.

If it weren't for the sleek, black motorbike she was sitting on, she would have looked like some sort of Earth child who lived in a forest. Which was partly true, considering she had just moved to Vegas from a small ocean-on-one-side-forest-on-the-other-side town in California called Albion. To be honest, Albion was her favorite place she had lived so far, so she wasn't too excited about the move. Except that her favorite little cousin, and favorite aunt lived in Vegas.

Regina Larson and her family moved around a lot due to her father being in the military. She didn't see much of her father, despite the fact that her and her mother, Lydia, moved around constantly with him. Regina was actually well out of high school, and old enough to live out on her own, being twenty-one, but she felt like she couldn't leave her mother with this life, so she would wait until her father retired. She also didn't know how to meet people. Because of her family moving all the time, Regina had been homeschooled by her mother, so she didn't have any "real" friends, let alone relationships.

Not that she minded. She enjoyed being around her mother. And it wasn't like she _completely_ didn't have anyone. She _knew_ a lot of people. Since Regina _was_ homeschooled, she had a lot of free time, which she utilized by doing her two favorite hobbies; dancing and being in the "auto" business. Her specialty was building bikes and fixing them. So, wherever she had moved to, she would put adds in the paper, letting people know of her skills. So a lot of people asked for her help.

When she wasn't working on bikes, or out riding, Regina was dancing. Particularly ballet. Ballet was another thing that Lydia, Jane's sister and Regina's mother had taught her. Before Lydia met Stewart, Regina's father, she was a dance teacher at a ballet studio in New York. Lydia had studied dance since she was a tiny thing, and she'd been in multiple ballets throughout her lifetime. In fact, she could be considered "famous" to the dancing world. But then she met Steward and her life changed when they had Regina, and when he got his job in the military.

It wasn't all that bad the first few years of Regina's life. Her father didn't have to move a lot, so he had time to teach her all about bikes and everything he knew about them. Which is where she gained a lot of her knowledge before taking a serious interest in it and researching on her own. That was around the same time they had to start moving a lot.

Regina had owned quite a few bikes throughout the years and she had built them all, except for the very first little bike she owned as a little girl. And except for her newest motorbike which she named Charles on behalf of her favorite cousin. Charles was actually a piece of junk before she got her hands on it.

Speaking of Charley, her cousin, Regina was on her way to pay him a surprise visit at school, which she'd always wanted to do; she wanted to see what a real high school was like. But she also wanted to surprise Charley. Apparently he'd been acting like a royal jerk to his previous best friend, Ed, who Regina had met once before, and _adored_. So, she carefully tucked her messy curls into her shiny black helmet before revving up Charles and taking out of the city, toward Charley's school.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! The first chapter of my first Fright Night fanfic! I know it's a little choppy, and a little short, but I would love anything you guys have to say to improve my writing! Let me know what you think in a review! And believe me, there will be SO much more to come. Let me know if I should update! <strong>


	2. Author's Note

**As I'm sure you all noticed, I've been on quite the hiatus with my stories, and I'm here now to tell you: NO MORE! This goes for all of my stories, so if you're interested, you can have yourself a little looksie.**

**As for right now, this is just an author's note/apology.**

**I'm really sorry, EVERYONE, for being away for so long. I've had a multitude of things happen to me recently, both good and bad, and though I've had free time, I just haven't had the will to write. But one of the good things is that I've recently found myself a few wonderful and trusting friendships that have really given me perspective on a lot of things in my life. If that makes any sense. I've also been so very inspired by them to continue my writing and that is what I shall do! **

**So, I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all who have read, commented, favorited etc. all of my stories. I'm so very grateful for all of you and I hope you continue to enjoy reading my fanfic! **

**Always Your Fellow FanFic-er and Friend And Lots of Love, **

**Kenni Lynn; Turtle Dove**


	3. Feel The Beat Right In My Chest

**Aaaaaand, here it is! Chapter Two! I know I've only had one chapter, but just to catch everyone up, Regina is a bike mechanic, :O! She's also moved to Vegas with her parents, and is on her way to surprise Charley at his school. And who will she find there, hmmm? Wait and see! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>When Regina finally pulled up to the school, she was greeted with snickers, whispers, and admiration. Apparently, no one had seen a chick on a bike before. She did the best that she could to ignore all of the "inconspicuous" stares as she parked her bike and removed her helmet. As usual, her hair tumbled down her back in messy curls and she had to run her fingers through it to try and make it look at least semi-decent. While she was attempting to fix it, she didn't notice that one of the on-lookers had been staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her. Then before she knew it…<p>

"Reggie? REGGIE!" The voice of 'Evil' Ed Lee called out to her as he rushed at her. Because Regina didn't recognize him at first, she had backed up, raising her hands defensively, but when she finally got a good look at him and comprehended that he had used her "biker" name, her own jaw dropped and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh my God! Edward Lee!" She gushed into his neck as he lifted her from the ground. It was surprising how strong he was, despite his scrawny appearance. When they finally pulled away, Regina felt her gaze drop to the ground a little as a shy smile appeared on her lips. Ed did the same thing. "So wow! This is so great! You're so grown up!" Regina said, taking him in. Sure he was still nerdy looking, but he looked great!

Ed felt his cheeks heat as Regina complimented him and he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I…I guess so. You've grown up too…" He said with the sweetest affection in his voice. Both of them dipped their heads in shyness for a moment before Ed spoke again. "So…so, uh…what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes returning to her face.

Regina smiled and shrugged a little.

"Oh, I'm just visiting Charley! Got any idea where he is?" Regina asked, looking around.

As soon as she mentioned Charley's name, Ed's face fell and his entire body seemed to droop a little.

"Oh…" He said in a rather monotone, emotionless way. "He's probably hanging out with his hot girlfriend and his new friends." The resentment in his voice was undeniable and made Regina frown slightly.

"What are you talking about, Evil?" Regina asked, using his nickname that she had often used, as she was fond of it. There was concern laced in her tone. Ed nervously pushed his hands into his pockets as he shuffled his feet against the gravel.

"Well," he started, staring at the ground, "…Charley's kind of turned into a jerk, Reggie." He said in a way that sounded like he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

Regina took a moment to think about it, and after a few seconds, she smiled.

"Don't worry, Evil," She said quickly kissing his cheek, eliciting a gasp and a blush from Ed. "I'll talk to him." Ed seemed to cheer up significantly after that as he turned to lead her in the direction of Charley and his "new" friends. Speaking of friends, Regina had just remembered another of their group. "By the way, where's Adam, Evil?" She asked as she blinked and looked around. Now Adam and Ed were inseparable and it did actually strike her as rather odd that he wasn't around.

Ed looked around before sliding in close to her and whispering. "I think Adam's missing, Reggie. I'm gonna go to his house later if you want to come." He sounded so serious, yet Regina felt he was bluffing. She smiled though, being reminded of all their times together as children.

"All right, I'll come check it out. And maybe I'll bring Charley along!" She said with a wink.

/

"Oh, no. Seniors don't go to the dance. It's so not cool." Amy cooed to her boyfriend, Charley Brewster. Regina was walking with Ed, a bit of a distance away and watched as Amy gave Charley a quick kiss before turning and walking away. At this point, Ed stopped and looked at Regina.

"I'm gonna get going. It would be better if I didn't have to see them." Ed told her before waving and muttering, "I'll see you around." and walking off. Regina frowned a little as she watched him walked away for a few moments. When Ed rounded a corner, she returned her attention to her favorite cousin and walked up behind him and his friends. She just barely caught the end of their conversation.

"What, did you make a sacrifice to the hot ass Gods?" One of the guys, a clean-cut, jock-looking guy said. "I mean, how does someone like you get…_that_?"

Then Regina heard Charley say something about "rock solid game" which Regina smirked, just as Charley bumped into her.

"What the hell, man!" He exclaimed, irritated, before looking up and realizing just who it was who he bumped into.

"_Man_?" Regina emphasized, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows. "Better get your eyes checked, Charley Brewster." This time she smiled.

"_Reggie_?" He nearly yelled in disbelief as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Mark and Ben, Charley's two friends, just stood there with gaping mouths, probably wondering how Charley knew so many women. Regina laughed, ecstatic that she was actually with her cousin now. After the pulled away, Charley turned to the two. "Guys, this is my older cousin, Regina. Reggie, these two are Mark and Ben."

"Uh…hey." They both said in unison when she smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said in a friendly way, though she wanted to punch them both in the face, considering they were the ones who took Charley away from Ed and Adam. "So, Charley," She said, turning to him, "how much longer do you have left of school? I have something to tell you and Auntie." She said with a little grin.

Charley's eyes lit up as he excitedly replied that he only had one class left.

"Perfect!" Regina said. "I'll walk you to your class, then I'll go…check things out, and see you after?" She asked, smiling as her and Charley shared an understanding look. Charley had spent many nights listening to Regina rant, cry, huff, puff, and complain about public school and how she so desperately wanted to go to one.

"Cool," Charley said, "class is this way." He said, starting to walk, linking arms with Regina while Mark and Ben walked behind them, trying not to be obvious while they stared at Regina while she walked. However, their subtlety failed.

When they arrived at the classroom, Regina slipped a hidden wave and a wink to Ed who was already sitting inside. This seemed to cause him to smile and straighten up in his seat, until Charley and the other two walked in, mumbling goodbyes to her. Regina left the classroom, and began her short journey through the high school while she waited for Charley to get out of class.

**Well there we are! What do you guys think Regina has to tell Charley and Jane? Hm? And what do you guys think of flirty Evil and Reggie? Let me know what you guys think in a review! And, please, let me know if there's anything I can improve or whatever! I really enjoy constructive criticism! The next chapter will be up soooooon! :D**


End file.
